Factories with equipment include controls over the equipment in order to prevent unauthorized modifications during use or during equipment shut downs. One example of control includes mounting electrical controls within an electrical enclosure. A mechanism is provided such that when the door handle is operated to open the door and access the control equipment, power to the equipment is disconnected, for example, with a disconnect switch.